Fire Starter (ANW)
Synopsis The kidnapped three must find a way out of the grasp of The Agents of the Apocalypse. Plot Heath is hitting the metal door to get out. Kaya tells him to stop trying. Kyle is trying to keep calm. Jonah, Maureen and Chris enter the room and tell them they're considering giving them to their group. Kaya sees the door is slightly open and eyes Heath to alert him. He nods and punches Chris down, bolting out the door. Maureen and Jonah run after him as Chris tries to recollect himself. Kaya uses this time to break the lock. When Jonah and Mauren bring Heath back, Kyle is in the corner. Chris starts hitting on him, Jonah telling him to back off. They leave the three alone, Kaya telling Heath she broke the lock. They then sneak out of the room and begin to find their exit. Kyle gets separated when Maureen passes by with Chris. Kyle runs into another room and tries opening the window but Chris enters with a smirk. Heath and Kaya try finding an exit and split up, when Heath is stopped by someone. A hallucination of Brandon. He is taunting Heath, asking why he didn't help. Maureen hears Heath talking and knocks him down. Heath runs off, Maureen chasing after him. Meanwhile, Chris shoves Kyle down on the bed. He begs him to let him go with tears in his eyes. When Chris turns him over, Kyle sees a knife and reaches for it before cutting Chris' side. He turns over and cuts off two of his fingers, then stabs him in the neck and pushing him to the floor. He jumps on top of him and stabs him seven times in the chest as Kaya walks in. She stares in shock before grabbing him and pulling him out of the room. Kaya and Kyle see Heath hiding. Kaya has an idea and runs to him, whispering the idea and handing him matches. Heath runs to their holding room. As Maureen slams the door to the room, she approaches Heath. Maureen says he's an idiot. He laughs, telling her she's the idiot for falling for the trap. He then kicks the gasoline tank over, spilling it over the floor. Kaya locks the door as the Agent screams. Heath lights a match, seeing Brandon next to him. "You can be with me now." Heath throws the match, the floor lighting in flames. "Fuck you." Heath whispers to the hallucination as Kyle opens the door behind him and pulls him out, locking it. Kaya puts out the small fire on Heath's legs as he passes out. She begins helping him. Jonah exits from another room, pointing a gun to Kyle. He threatens to kill him when Vivian breaks down the door and knocks Jonah out. The group assist the three. Co-Stars *Jake T. Austin - Brandon (Hallucination) *Shannon Kook - Kyle Meeks *Booboo Stewart - Jonah *Anna Gunn - Maureen *Max George - Chris Deaths *Chris *Maureen Category:A New World Category:Episodes